Ron & Hermione's Story
by foreveryoungwriters
Summary: Ron & Hermione are finally together once the war is over. Hermione & Ginny decide it's time to move out of the burrows with Ron & Harry. This book tells Ron & Hermione's story after the war. Only some of the Epilogue is added in here! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the beloved J. K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them for the time. Enjoy!

Two Weeks After The Final Battle

"Happy Birthday Ginny dear!" Mrs. Weasley called to her youngest daughter who stood at the foot of the stair case.

"Oh my gosh, wow! This is too much, really!" Ginny said walking into the kitchen which was loaded with sweet treats and many decorations.

"Non-sense, Ginny after all we've been through it's wonderful to be able to cook and throw a party!" Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Happy 17th Birthday love" Harry said while walking in, Ron sat up straight and glared at him. Hermione broke into a fit of giggles in the corner, while Harry and Ginny blushed and awkwardly walked to sit down across from Ron and Hermione.

"Don't kiss in front if me! You moron I'm her bloody brother!" Ron screamed as Harry leaned over to give Ginny a kiss. But stoped mid-way and everyone in the room bursts into laughter.

"Um - yes well, if you'll excuse me, I - um - must run and prepare your gift." Harry said excusing him self and giving Ginny a side hug before running upstairs his face bright red from being caught trying to kiss Ginny in front of his girl friends family.

⭐️

After an hour or so Hermione and Ginny decided they were going to take a walk around to clear their heads. Ron and Harry insisted on going, but finally gave up and retreated upstairs.

"Sorry about Ron, he's a bit of a bone head when it comes down to you and Harry." Hermione said to Ginny as they stepped outside.

"No worries. I'll deal with him later." Both girls laughed and sat down in the grass father of from the burrow.

"I can't believe the wars over. We don't have to be scared to walk out in the open, in our own front lawn." Hermione said laying on her back.

"I know." Ginny mumbled following Hermione's example.

"So, why did you want to come out and talk? Why not just talk in your room like normal?" Hermione questioned, looking Ginny in the eye.

"Well, two days ago when we finished talking about you know what. And well, George told me that he walked by and saw, Ron and Harry spying in on us. Little gits, anyway, I figured they'd have a harder time hearing in on us out hear. I'm just glad that we were talking about Bill and Fleurs cottage rather then our relationships. But that's what I wanted to talk about, Ron and Harry." Ginny finished while sitting up against a tree. Hermione thought about what Ginny had said for a while before sitting against another tree near by.

"I'm going to kill Ronald. Has he no respect for our privacy? Honestly, what evers the matter with the two gits. Ah well yes, I was up last night wishing to talk to you about the boys as well. I mean now that the wars over and all I hope we're going to have serious relationships." Hermione said sighing.

"Oh 'mione what are we going to do with them. I can't stand tip toeing around my mum much longer. It's driving my crazy and I believe she's catching on to our late night visits."

"Gin, your no longer under age. We could always move out? I mean your mum could use the space anyway. We could talk to Ron an Harry about finding some where smaller? You know just for the four of us, yeah?"

"'Mione that's an excellent idea! By golly how did I not think of that? My I say we talk to them now! I know Harry will think of a place! We could leave tonight!"

"Haha leave it to you to want to move out on your birthday. Blimey Ginny, I suppose we could go talk to them now?"

"Well what on earth are we waiting on?! Come along then!" Ginny announced jumping up and pulling a smiling Hermione up with her. The pair walked back towards the house and through the door.

"Ron and Harry come along, we have something to discuss." Ginny said as she and Hermione eyed their boyfriends and waltzed upstairs into Hermione and her room.

"Bloody hell, you'd think we're dogs!" Ron said slowly following Hermione.

"What do you say we did this time? I mean unless they found out about us -"

"Listening in on our conversation two nights ago?" Ginny said cutting Harry off as the two boys entered the bedroom where their girlfriends sat on their assigned beds.

"We have an excuse 'mione, swear it!" Ron said walking over to Hermiones bed.

"Oh save it, Ginny and I do not wish to talk about your ridicules scheme that we will most certainly be discussing later this evening." Hermione said eyeing him as he moved to place her in his lap.

"Yes well, 'mione and I were out in the garden earlier this afternoon and we've come to a conclusion, neither one of us wish to stay here any longer. We want to move out. Tonight. And um- we were hoping that-"

"That you both would come with us." Hermione finished for Ginny.

"Blimey, I'm in, I've waited for ages for you two to want to move out of the burrow! Harry! Let's do it! It could be a brilliant idea!" Ron said while playing with Hermiones hand which was placed in his.

"I say it's a bloody brilliant idea! In fact I know a place were we can appearate to tonight! As long as Mrs. Weasley says it's alright of course."

"Oh really Harry! Really? All four of us and move out? Finally?!" Ginny asked as she ran to Harry and hugged him!

"Course we can, your of age now. We'll leave tonight at half past eight. We'll go tell mum now. 'Mione, Gin you both start to pack your belongings and we'll take them over later on, come along then Harry. We've got work to do. Mums gunna be a piece of work." Ron claimed as he placed Hermione next to him allowing her to stand up and start to pack her things.

"Right. Let's go then." Harry said hugging Ginny then walking out their door down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cooking dinner.

"Ginny! We're finally moving out! Come on, get up. We need to pack." Hermione said and ran to her dresser and began using her wand to pack everything in her bag she used during the search for horcruses. After a few minutes both her and Ginny were almost done packing when they began to hear screaming coming from the kitchen.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN, HEY MUM ME HARRY GINNY AND HERMIONE HAVE DECIDED TO MOVE OUT! ARE YOU OK WITH THAT? WELL BOYS NEVER IN MERLINS BEARD WILL I ALLOW YOU TO MOVE OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIENDS UNTIL YOUR MARRIED! SO GET YOUR ARSES UP TO YOUR ROOM AND UNPACK WHAT EVER YOUVE PACKED AND GO TELL YOUR BELOVED GIRL FRIENDS TO DO THE SAME." They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice echo through the whole house.

"MUM WERE NOT 16 ANY MORE! HONESTLY YOU HAVE NO SAY WHAT US FOUR CAN AND CANT DO NOW! WERE ALL OF AGE AND THIS IS WHAT US FOUR WANT TO DO. MUM YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT! I PROMISE WE'LL VISIT OFFTEN!" Ron said raisin his voice quite a bit in the process.

"OUTTA MY WAY RONALD!" They heard Mrs. Weasley say before foot steps followed her up.

"GIRLS! IS THIS RUBBISH HARRY AND RONALD ARE TELLING ME TRUE? BECAUSE IF IT IS I SWEAR I WILL SEE TO IT THAT NEITHER ONE OF YOU LEAVES MY SIGHT! UNTIL YOU GET MARRIED!" Mrs. Weasley said storming into the bedroom, where Ginny and Hermione sat next to there bags. Ron and Harry ran in behind Mrs. Weasley, along with George, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Percy. All eyes on the two girls in front of them who were looking at each other with nervous looks.

"Um Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes Hermione dear."

"You see, it is true. All four of us do wish to move out - but please let me finish Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said cutting Mrs. Weasley off before she could blow up. "The reason we wish to move out is because we feel as though we're growing up, and we need to get away for some time. You know after the war and all. Do you see where we're coming from? Please Mrs. Weasley we need this."

"Hum, Molly dear. I believe this isn't such a terrible idea. I mean sure it could go wrong but I believe these kids are good ad won't place them selfs in to any trouble." Mr. Weasley said stepping next to Mrs. Weasley and placing an arm around her shoulders.

"My, my. I suppose you all of age now and I can't treat you like children forever. Okay, you four are allowed to leave the burrow. But boys," She said eyeing the boys. "Don't you dare get Hermione and Ginny pregnant or you most certainly will see the dark side of me." The two boys turned bright red and the girls burst into laughter.

"Um - ye - yes mum. We promise." Ron said and Harry nodded vigorously.

"Very well. Okay off you go then before I change my mind." She said shooing Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny out the door and into the fire place.

"Have you gotten everything you need then? Yes well alright off you go. If you new any thing just floo over straight away!"

"Bye mum!" Ginny said hugging her mother before grabbing Harry's hand and standing next to Hermione and Ron, in the fire place.

"Bye you lot." Mr. Weasley said as Harry shouted Grimmauld Place,and the four went up in green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this lovely chapter darlings!**

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the beloved J. K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them for the time. Enjoy!

⭐️

With a loud bang the four teens landed in Grimmaulds place.

"Wow. I can't believe we got out of there." Ginny breathed out once she and Harry; who were still holding hands, walked out of the fire place and into the living room.

"Yeah. Well we better clean up and unpack. 'Mione, are you and Ginny planning on cooking tonight?" Ron asked following Harry with his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders.

"Of course. Once were all settled in we'll go into town and collect a few things." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's free hand and pulling her into the hall, leaving the two boys in the sitting room to talk.

"Harry, do you suppose we'll be sharing a room again? Or do you think you'll stay with Ginny and Ill stay with Hermione?" Ron asked uneasily while sitting in the chair by the fire place.

"I'm not sure mate. I mean i'd imagine that we'd stay with the girls, but then again you know how odd women can be at times."

"Is that so Harry Potter. Well Hermione it looks as if we won't be staying with them. Would you like to change our minds? Cause of course that's how "women" are these days." Ginny huffed walking back into the room after Hermione and her had decided to stay with their boyfriends in their rooms, rather then with each other.

"Blimey, you and Ginny were going to allow the room switch 'mione? and Harry had to go and squish the idea? Damn you Harry." Ron said and sent Harry a deathly glare. Harry just shrugged.

"That was the plan Ronald, and watch your mouth. I don't see the problem with changing the idea Gin, I mean Harry's a git for saying that." She said sending Harry a look, "but I don't see why we should hang it over his head. After all we just got here and I don't believe any one wishes to start a row now." She said walking over to grab Ginny's as well as her own bag off the chairs.

"Alright. I'll go make up the bed then." Ginny shrugged and walked up the stair case leaving the trio down stairs.

"Your both such blokes. I can't believe we're even friends sometimes." Hermione huffed and walked into the kitchen which was connected to the sitting room.

"Well excuse me for wanting to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Maybe I'll let Ginny know to make up three beds so you can have your own bloody room." Ron said shooting Hermione an annoyed look.

"Ronald I'm in charge of dinner tonight and if you wish to go to bed hungry then please do continue to row. Blimey I'll never understand you gits." Hermione fired back at Ron, who sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Well now that you two had your row of the day, I'll go and help Ginny. Hermione let us know when your ready to go to town and I'll send Ginny down." Harry said begging to walk up the stairs after Ginny.

⭐️

A few hours after the couples had settled in and unpacked Hermione decided it was due time Ginny and her headed into the muggle town.

"Have you wands? Plenty of muggle money? Yeah alright then bye love." Ron said to Hermione as he pecked her lips.

"Bye Harry!" Ginny called out and once she reached Hermione she held on to her arm then the two apperated to town.

"Bloody hell I thought she'd never leave. I've never been so provoked in my life." Harry sighed collapsing on a near by chair.

"You see that's the difference between our love lives. 'Mione never gets on my nerves -" Harry snorted at Ron's comment. "Oh shut it, the only reason I get her all worked up is because of how attractive she looks when she's angry. Ever noticed?"

"No." Harry said quickly. Then the two boys both dosed off waiting for their girlfriends to return.

⭐️

"So Gin, what do you think of the muggle version of a store?" Hermione asked as they walked through the door of H.E.B. "Bloody hell. Look at this place. I've never seen so much food in my life." Ginny answered as she stared at all the food around her.

"'Mione what's this?" Ginny asked as Hermione and her were just about done collecting a weeks worth of food.

"This is a pregnancy test." Hermione answered as Ginny laughed. "Why on earth would they need a stick thingy to find out if their pregnant? Why not just use the potion?"

"Gin, there muggles. They can't use potions."

"Oh yes. I forgot they don't have magic, very well are we ready to go then?"

"Yes I've just payed so we need to get back to the ally to appearate home then we'll make chicken and potatoes for dinner tonight." Hermione said leading Ginny back to the ally way, to appearate back home.

⭐️

Pop

"Boys were home, get your lazy arses up and help us cook dinner." Hermione said walking into the kitchen. Ginny saw that neither boy moved an inch, so she walked over and slapped them both on the arm; hard.

"Bloody hell Ginny! What do you want?" Ron shouted jumping up from his seat.

"Dinners ready." Hermione called a few minutes later. She levitated the four plates over to the small table, along with the glasses of water.

"Thanks 'Mione for making dinner, it tastes fantastic!" Harry said in between bits of chicken and potatoes.

"Any time Harry! But tommorw it's your turn. There plenty of choices in the fridge that we picked up at the store." Hermione said as she cleared the table off and put all the left overs away.

"We should call it a night, I want to get up early so I can finish cleaning and putting everything away." Ginny said after she and Hermione put all the food away.

"Very well. Night Ron, night Hermione!" Harry called as he and Ginny walked up stairs and in to their bedroom.

"You wanna stay down here for a little while?" Ron asked as Hermione walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap.

"That sounds like the best idea you've had all day." She said and he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her passionately.

XxX

**Please read and review! The more you do, the faster the update! Have a jolly good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought you all would enjoy a little fluff this fine day! But before that Id like to thank all of you & your kind comments! **

**Spoky1746, Frenky1009, rhmac12, finchelromionelover, HPalways, RomioneFan, & Sara667 = blimey would be something like 'oh my god' in america? **

Disclaim: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the beloved J. K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them for the time. Enjoy!

⭐️

"Ron?"

"Yes love."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked Ron who laid next to her on the old couch I the sitting room.

"1:45 'Mione, you ready to head to bed?" He asked rolling over causing Hermione to get stuck under him.

"Ronald!" She squealed as he laid on top of her.

"Is something wrong dear?" He asked in a "sweet" voice as she tried to push him off of her.

"Yes, something is wrong. Your to strong! I can't push you off!" She said in a pretend baby voice.

"Oh you poor thing. Never have my muscles bothered you before! Perhaps I should put on some weight - "

"NO! I love how strong you are, just not when your laying on top of me, squishing the life out of me."

"Oh of course, my apologies Miss Granger." He said sitting up, and pulling her up with him.

"Oi Ron, way to scare a girl!"

The two raced up the stairs and into their room. Ron fell onto the King size bed.

"Well I guess where bed buddies then!" He said as Hermione came out if the bathroom in her grey cotton shirt matched with her orange floor length pants.

"I suppose so, Ronald. Now get your butt over here an change into your bed attire."

"Huh, yes mum." He huffed an walked towards the bathroom door.

"Oh shut it you git. Do you want a good snog or two tonight?" She threatened his with a glare.

"Sorry 'Mione, but you know I love you!" He said walking out and lying next to her on the bed. Now where we're we downstairs?" He said leaning in and pressing his lips to hers and they stayed up kissing for a while until Hermione broke it off.

"You ready to start our first sleepover as a couple?"

"I've waited for ages."

And they drifted off to sleep wrapped in one another's arms.

**The more you review the faster the update:) Thanks again for all your lovely comments! Don't forget that I love to talk to you all so PM me dears! **


End file.
